Say Something - A BajanCanadian FanFic
by xXTheShadowKnightXx
Summary: Jessica Tanner is a youtuber that constantly makes her fans happy, one day she meets SkyDoesMinecraft and he introduces her to the best person possible, Mitch aka TheBajanCanadian, and she instantly falls in love with him. Does Mitch feel the same way? On Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Jessica's POV**

"I'm Jessica and I'll see you Knights later!'' I exclaimed as I finally finished my video. '' Now let's upload dis tang.''

**REAILTY PAUSE**

Oh where are my manners? Are you wondering who I am? Well, my name is Jessica Tanner aka TheShadowKnight on youtube, I work my ass off everyday to make my 3 million Knights happy. Yup, you've guessed it I call my fans my Knights. Well enough on about me, lets get back to the story, shall we?

**REALITY PLAY**

I get up from my seat to go and get a bowl of cereal. As I head to the kitchen, I realized I forgot to buy groceries. ''Crap'', I mutter to myself. I decide to go and check on the update video I just posted, I open my video, and check the comment section. It was filled with the usual…

''You're so hawt!''

''I wanna date you so badddd''

Yet there was one that captured my attention…

''Record with SkyDoesMinecraft''

''Hmm'', I thought to myself, ''SkyDoesMinecraft? The Budder King? Welp, it doesn't sound bad so lemme give it a go!'' I scroll into my new tabs section and type , soon enough (THANK YOU FAST INTERNET) my timeline loads up and I'm finally about to ask him…

'' Yo SkyDoesMinecraf, wanna play minecraft sometime?

-Jesicca xx ''

5 minutes later he replied!

'' TheShadowKnight, I'd love to, sent you my skype name in dm. Let's record right now!''

I eagerly open Skype and add Adam, he immediately accepts, and calls me.

''Hey'', He says.

''Hi Sky'', I replied.

''Call me Adam'' He said in a friendly voice.

Soon enough we were best friends, and recorded ever since….

**[I now bet you're wondering, hey where's Mitch, this is supposed to be a Benja Canada Fanfic, well, Mitch will make his appearance next chapter. Oh and I hope you liked this :3] **


	2. Chapter - 1 Eyes

**Jessica's POV**

''Finally, it's time for Minecon! I'll finally meet my best friend Adam in person. God I love the guy so much'' I say to the taxi cab driver.

''I don't care'', the taxi driver mutters.

''Rude much?'', I think as I daze off into my thoughts and think about Minecon.

**Time Skip 40 Minutes**

''Here yeah go ma'am, we're at the Caribbean Hotel, and that will be 10$ please.'' The taxi driver says.

''Thank you'', I say while handing him the money.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and start texting Adam.

''Yo Adam, Im here!''

''Great, you need to go to Room 383 its on the 6th Floor.''

''Alrighty, see ya soon, budd''

I put my phone back in my pocket and walk inside the lobby.

I was taken aback by the beauty of the lobby, I felt like a celebrity, there were beautiful chandeliers, the smell of fresh pastries, I love it….

As I finish drooling over the classicness of the lobby, I go to the elevator and press the button that says 6th Floor.

After 20 seconds, the door of the elevator opened and I felt excitement racing through my blood.

I look around. 379, nop. 380,nop. 381, nop. 382, nop…

Ahhh, finally now the only thing standing between me and Adam is this door.

I knock on the door excitedly and Adam opens it….

My heart nearly popped out of my chest when I saw him….

**Adam's POV**

I was bored playing around with the stuff in my apartment, not caring if any of the Team Crafted members kept staring at me. Then I heard a door knock. I couldn't believe it, my best friend was behind that door. I opened the door and recognized Jessica's beautiful face. ''OH MY GOOOOOOOD'' I yelled excitedly as I carried Jessica and twirled her around. As I finally let her down, we embrace in a big hug.

''Adam!'' Jessica smiles.

''Get a room'', I hear a familiar voice say, it was Jason aka MinecraftUniverse.

''GUYS, COME OVER HERE I WANT YOU TO MEET MY FRIEND'' I yelled hoping they'd here me.

In a matter of seconds, they came next to me for me to formally introduce them.

**Jessica's POV**

I see a line of 6 men right next to Adam, I barely payed attention to them though, Adam was the one I was here for.

''Ok Jessica, meet Ty, Jason, Quentin, Ian, Jerome, and Mitch'' Adam said pointing at each one.

''Hello'', I say as I get up to shake everyone's hand, I shook everyone's hand except for Mitch's. He was hiding, but Jerome nudged him so he can look at me.

He finally comes facing towards me, I shake Mitch's hand, but it wasn't the same feeling I felt while I shook the other guys' hands, with him I felt like I can do anything and nothing is impossible, I suddenly get lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

**Mitch's POV**

I came towards Jessica, and she grabbed my hand and shook it, but at that moment I felt a spark, and I then got lost in her beautiful blue eyes, God, they were beautiful.

**Jessica's POV**

''Mitch's eyes met mine, was I falling for him?'' I thought. I finally let go of Mitch's hand, which breaks the gaze.

''Sorry Adam, I need to go to my hotel room now, bye, nice meeting you guys by the way!'' I say before I run out with my luggage.

I struggle to find my room until, I finally found it, I was dumb and forgot it was next to Adam's.

I better get some rest, that plane ride was tiring.

**Adam POV**

''Bye Jess!'' I exclaim, but she didn't hear me.

''God she's hot!'' Jason says.

''Back off!'' Adam says in a serious tone.

'' Oh sorry dood, we didn't think you like her.'' Jason replies.

'' No, it's not that, I don't have feelings for her, it's just I'm protective over her. She's my best friend…''

''Awwww'' I hear them all in union, except for Mitch who was on the couch,thinking…


	3. Chapter - 2 Getting to Know Each other

**Mitch's POV**

''I need to go take a walk'', I said as I stood up from the couch.

''I'll go with you, biggums'', Jerome said with excitement.

''Alone!'' I said sternly.

Jerome looked hurt, I didn't want to do this, but I just have to go figure somethings out. I headed to the door, twisted the knob, and got out.

**Jessica's POV**

''I can't stop thinking about Mitch!'' I thought.

''Ugh, I'm going to go take a walk.'' I said aloud and got out of my room.

I headed to the elevator and got in. The door opened and I was heading towards the lobby.

''This is good. I need some fresh air, I think it'll help clear my mind.'' I thought.

**20 Minutes Later**

Hmm, this is getting better, I think I don't have feelings for Mitch, I just probably liked his eyes.

I was about to head back to the hotel until I saw three men come and surround me.

''What's a sexy girl doing here alone?'', One of the guys said.

''Please leave me alone'', I asked kindly.

''No!'' The same guy yelled.

Before I knew it, a guy from behind carried me.

I yelled and screamed!

''Take off her shirt!'', The other guy said demanded.

The man was about to take my shirt off, until there was someone in the distance.

''Guys, run, it might be the cops!'' The first guy whispered.

In a matter of a second, the men ran away and put me down.

Mitch saw me and ran towards me.

''Jessica, are you okay?!'' Mitch asked in shock.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' I replied.

His eyes were filled with worry and shock. Does he….care about me?

''I heard a scream, so I went to check it out, thank goodness I went to save you, if I didn't you were going to get raped!'' He said still shocked.

I got up and walked towards him. I don't know what happened, but as soon as I saw his face clearly again, I instantly hugged him, and he hugged me back.

''Thank you, thank you for saving me,'' I mumbled.

Yup, I definitely still have feelings for him.

**Mitch's POV**

As Jessica hugged me, I felt that spark again, I hugged her back, and it felt amazing.

''You're welcome'', I replied while hugging her tightly.

It felt right hugging her. Wait am I falling for her?

I let go and said, '' Let's go back to the hotel, Adam's probably worried.''

Jessica nodded and we started heading back towards the hotel.

An awkward moment of silence struck us, so I decided to start a conversation.

''So let's get to know each other'', I said to Jessica.

''Ok, sure, my full name is Jessica Tanner, I'm the only child of a busy lawyer and a doctor, my favorite color is purple, my birthday is on May 8, and I'm 19 years old,'' Jessica replied with excitement.

''Cool! My full name is Mitchell Hughes, but as you know, people call me Mitch, I'm the eldest son of a yoga instructor and hand model, my favorite color is red, my birthday is on March 3, and I'm 19 years old as well,'' I said.

Jessica smiled, God, she is beautiful, and funny too from the way Adam describes her. I hope I get to be her best friend as well, maybe more!


	4. Chapter - 3 Truth or Dare

_**[A/N Sorry for not updating for a while, I had exams. Expect an upload every two or three days.]**_

**Mitch's POV**

**Time Skip (After they get to the hotel)**

''Knock knock,'' I say after I knock for the fifth time.

Jessica laughs, she's adorable when she laughs.

''Get out of the way, Adam will open the door when he hears my voice,'' Jessica says as she pushes me out of the way.

''ADAM! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!'' Jessica yelled.

Apparently, she was right, in 10 seconds Adam opened to door.

''Hey,'' Adam says to Jessica, ''Come inside.''

Jessica enters and I follow her.

''Mitch, what are you doing with Jessica?'' Adam said angrily.

''Don't worry Adam,'' Jessica laughs, '' We just ran into each other.''

''Oh ok, sorry I over-reacted, I just always treated you as my little sister, I don't want anything to happen to you,'' Adam said as if he were about to cry.

Jessica came up to him, hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I felt jealousy run through me, what was I thinking, she wasn't my girlfriend, I shouldn't be jealous.

''How about you stay over, we'll all have a little party and watch a movie,'' Adam said happily.

''I accept!" Jessica replied in an excited tone.

''Perfect, I'll get to know her better'' I thought.

''I'll get the pizza,'' Jerome said poking his head out of a wall.

'' Eavesdropping, Jerome, you're not making a good impression so far, just saying.'' Jessica joked.

We all laughed including Jason, Ian, Quentin, and Ty.

''Well, let's get this party started,'' Jessica said in a Californian accent.

''YEAHHHH'', All the guys said in union.

Suddenly, music started playing in the background, and Jessica was the first one to start dancing, so we all joined along. We danced for about 30 minutes until we heard a knock.

''Who the hell is that?!'' Adam asked, as he got closer to Jessica to protect her.

''My gawwwd Adam, it's my pizza dood!'' Jerome said trying to contain his laughter.

When Jerome got the pizza we all attacked him and got a pizza one by one and in 5 minutes the pizza was finished.

''Fatties'' Adam said in a whisper.

''Says the person who ate 5 pizzas and one was mine!'' Jessica exclaimed.

''Let's play truth or dare!'' I suggested.

''Sure!'' Jessica said with excitement. ''I have a bottle, so lezz goo.''

We all sat around a circle, when we spun the bottle, it landed on Jason and Jessica.

''Truth or dare'' Jason asked Jessica.

''Truth'' Jessica replied without hesitation.

''Fine, do you have a boyfriend, if not state you're best boyfriend's name and what he did to you?'' Jason immediately asked.

Adam glared at him. I knew he was mad.

Jessica blushed and said '' No I don't have a boyfriend, and I've never had one. I guess guys don't like me.''

Everyone's eyes were wide open, I bet they couldn't believe what she had just say, neither did I. What type of guy doesn't like Jessica? She's so… perfect.

**Jessica's POV**

All the guys stared at me and I didn't know why, was it because I never had a boyfriend, why, is that weird?

''Alrighty'' Mitch said breaking the silence, 'Who's next?''

I spun the bottle and it landed on Mitch and I, again? Does this game love me or what?

''Well, truth or dare?'' Mitch asked.

''Dare!'' I said with enthusiasm.

''Go outside, knock on a door, and ask the person if they had ice.'' Mitch replied. ''We'll watch you by the way''

I got up and headed outside, I looked back and all the guys had their eyes on me. I knocked and after a minute the person opened the door.

''Who the hell are you?'' The person said confused.

''No, is bueno, is k!'' I said holding back a laugh.

I heard laughs in the background.

''This is a really important question!" I said in a serious tone. The guy fixed his eyes on me. '' Do you have ice?'' At that moment the guy shut the door in my face and walked to the room in disappointment.

All the guys laughed and I felt embarrassed.

''I going to bed now'' I groaned.

''Embarrassed much?'' Ian said.

''No, we have Minecon tomorrow idiot!'' I replied.

Now Ian was embarrassed, yup, I love me some payback.

''She's right, let's go sleep.'' Adam backed me up. ''Jessica go have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch.''

No, it's ok Adam, I'll just sleep in my room, I promise I'll be back in the morning. Love you guys, see you tomorrow.

I headed out the door and closed it behind me. I opened the door to my room and ran straight to bed.

**Time Skip (An Hour Later)**

**Mitch's POV**

Ugh, I want to sleep, but I can't, I just wish I can stop thinking about her beautiful voice, lovely laugh, gorgeous smile, stunning eyes, and her perfect personality.

''I'm going to head for a walk,'' I said to myself.

I get out of my bed and walk out of the hotel room, I see Jessica's room door open, so I decided to go inside.

''Wouldn't hurt right?'' I thought.

I went inside and searched for her room and there she was, she's still gorgeous when she's sleeping. I went closer to her and kissed her forehead, I felt a lot better after that, so I headed out and went to my hotel room to find Adam standing there.


	5. Chapter - 4 Minecon Part 1

**Mitch's POV**

''Don't hurt her,'' Adam said as he saw me.

''What do you mean?'' I asked confused.

'' I know you like Jessica, so don't hurt her,'' Adam smiled at me, pat me on the back, and left to his room.

I couldn't help but smile, I was happy and at that moment I went to my bed and was fast asleep.

**Time Skip (The next day)**

I woke up to hear the sounds of footsteps.

''Who's in here?'' I whispered.

I decided to get outside and investigate, I got a bat with me just incase.

When I walked outside, I saw a shadow, and I was ready to swing. I got closer and the person turned around.

''MITCH?! WHAT THE HELL?!'' Jessica loudly whispered.

I immediately put down my bat and look at her appearance, she was dressed perfectly, she wore a t-shirt, sweatpants, night-slippers, and had the most perfect bun ever!

'' SORRY! I thought you were a robber! Why are you here?!'' I whispered.

''Well I was going to go and make you guys pancakes as a surprise, but it seems I can't now.'' Jessica said as she pointed to the rest of the guys.

''Sorry,'' I apologized.

''It's cool!'' Jessica laughed. ''NOW WHO'S READY FOR MINECON!"

''MEEEEEE!'' Adam yelled.

''Well get dressed, Minecon's in an hour!'' Jessica replied.

I looked at my watch and she was right it was 8 AM, I rushed to my room and got my clothes, the others did the same.

**Jessica's POV**

I saw everybody rushing to their rooms to get ready for Minecon, so I did the same. I went to my luggage and picked out the perfect outfit for the perfect day. I let my hair down, wore a black and white cut sleeve shirt (with a floral pattern), black skinny jeans, black boots with studs on them, and finally matching accessories. I was done in 10 minutes, not too shabby.

I decide to go to Adam and the guys to show them how I look.

I ran out of my room and go into the guys' room. Once Ty saw me, his eyes went wide.

''Nice outfit Jessica,'' Ty said, still staring at me.

''Thanks,'' I said blushing.

Suddenly I felt arms around me, I turned around and saw it was Adam! He carried me and twirled me, just like when we first saw each other.

''You look nice,'' Adam said.

''Thank you,'' I smiled.

5 minutes later the guys stepped out of their little rooms and stared at me.

I was confused.

''Umm? What's wrong, is this not appropriate for Minecon? I'll go change!'' I quickly said and started to run before something stopped me.

It was Mitch's hand holding mine.

''You look beautiful'' Mitch said to me

I looked up at him and smiled.

''Well, let's go to Minecon!'' I happily said.

I ran outside and watched the guys follow, and to my luck, I fell and got hurt.

I heard a laugh from the back.

Adam rushed to my side and asked me if I was okay. I just nodded and smiled.

Suddenly, Mitch ran to my side and asked

''You're not going to cry?''

I looked at Mitch and said,

''I don't cry''

**Time Skip (30 Minutes Later) **_**[A/N: Sorry for all the time skips just want to get to the point.]**_

''Finally!'' I gasped ''Minecon! It's amazing! I love it.''

**Adam's POV**

I looked at Jessica gawking over Minecon, this is her first year, so I expected her to be like that.

Jessica ran up to me and said

'' Bye Adam, I'm going to go meet my Knights, I'll see you later.''

''Bye'' I said

I walked in and a person came up to me and asked me to sign his shirt. I happily agreed. Before I knew it, I was swarmed by 10 people, then 30, and then 100!

I love Minecon…

**Jessica's POV**

I was busy signing all my Knight's things before I realized I was thirsty, so I excused myself and went to the water fountain next to the restroom. I ran to it, I must feel REALLY thirsty. Suddenly, I heard a strange sound from the restroom. …


	6. Chapter - 5 Minecon Part 2

**Jessica's POV**

I walk to the restroom to see what's going on, and being a fool I got a cup of water with me. Hey, you never know if that person will be a witch.

I peep my head through the restroom door and regret that I ever looked. I dropped my cup as I saw Mitch making out with another girl. I couldn't believe it. Mitch saw me.

''Jessica, wait-'' was all I could hear before I ran out of the convention and into the streets.

I started running as fast as I could, when I felt something falling down my cheek. Was I crying? Realizing that running wouldn't solve anything, I stopped, looked back and saw Mitch in the distance calling my name. In a matter of seconds Mitch was in front of me.

''Listen Jessica, I can explain!'' Mitch said as his voice cracked as if he was crying.

Suddenly, thunder struck, and rain began to pour.

''Explain what?! I was dumb, I'm not your girlfriend, why the hell should I care?!'' I said yelling.

Mitch looked at me for 10 seconds, which seemed like forever.

''Wait! Are you…crying? I thought you never cry." Mitch asked in shock.

''I guess that's what love feels like.'' I replied not realizing what I just said.

''You have feelings me?'' Mitch asked confused.

Realizing that I had no choice but tell him how I feel, I just went with it.

''Yes! Ever since I've met you. I could never take my eyes off of you, all day and all night I think of you. I love how you smile, how you talk, and I love everything about you. Mitchell Hughes, I have feelings for you!'' I said relived I finally let it all out.

For the next minute, Mitch just stared at me.

''What? Say something!'' I yelled, ''Say it! ... That you clearly don't like me, and telling you was a mistake.'' And then I left; yet again something stopped me,

Mitch held on to my hand, brought me close to him, looked deep into my eyes, and said

''I have feelings for you too!'' Was all Mitch said before he crashed his lips into mine. My first kiss is officially amazing, our lips were in sync and there was so much passion you could feel it from a mile away. The moment was perfect, we were soaking wet but we didn't care, all I cared about was Mitch right here, right now.

Mitch pulled back and stared into my eyes.

''I just..can't believe you've loved me all this time, when I was thinking the opposite.'' Mitch said

''Why?'' I replied curious.

''Don't you look in a mirror?! Look at you, you're gorgeous, and I'm just an average guy!'' Mitch said as if he was hurt.

''No you're not!'' I yelled. ''If you were I would've never fallen for you! I know a lot of guys and I didn't have any feelings for any them, except for you…''

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds until he held my hand and smiled.

''Well, let's go back to Minecon!'' Mitch said.

We started heading back towards Minecon and I suddenly realized something.

''Mitch?'' I asked

''Yeah?'' He replied.

''How are they going to let us into the convention center when we're soaking wet?'' I said.

''I don't know…'' He muttered

Suddenly, a light bulb flashed above my head and I had an idea! I ran and dragged Mitch along with me.

''What the hell is going on!'' Mitch yelled.

''Just…trust me.'' I said.

**Time Skip (40 Minutes Later)**

''So tell me again, why do we need water guns?'' Mitch asked as we entered Minecon,

''Just…trust me.'' I said again.

When people saw us together, they swarmed us and asked us all types of questions.

''Are you dating?''

''Why are you guys wet?''

''Jessica! Stay away from Mitch!''

''Mitch! Stay away from Jessica!''

I looked at Mitch and said

''What just happened?''

''Guys, guys, please, we're not dating, I was just helping Jessica with an event that's going to happen in 10 minutes and it just happened to rain.'' Mitch said.

That's when all of the fans started whispering and me and Mitch just ran away from the crowd and found Team Crafted.

They stared at Mitch and I once we arrived.

''Woah! What happened?!'' Quentin asked.

''Don't ask!'' I said. ''Now, here, water guns, we're having a little water fight, Mitch let's go and change so we can get ready. We'll be back soon.''

I ran and went to change my clothes and put my hair in a bun. In about 2 minutes I was finished and so was Mitch.

''Now gurl, what are we going to do, tell me?!'' Mitch asked.

''You'll see.'' I smirked.

_**[A/N I just wanted to thank you guys for all the support, I have over 400 views now, which makes me really happy. Expect more content soon! :) ]**_


	7. Chapter - 6 The Water Games

**Jessica's POV**

I took Mitch's hand and ran to the big room where they'll film the live-stream.

Mitch stopped and looked at the amazing glass dome standing in the middle.

''Are we d-d-doing a real life Hunger Games?'' Mitch asked.

''Not necessarily.'' I laughed and took Mitch's hand where they gave us the tribute suits and we all got dressed.

Then, we got the signal to all move to the glass dome and wait.

''Hello fellow Minecrafters!'' The announcer said.

''Who hear watches the Minecraft Hunger Games?''

The whole room's hands shot up.

''Well, you're in here for treat! Join the Team Crafted members and TheShadowKnight battle it in a Hunger Games Parody, the WATER GAMES!''

The crowd cheered like crazy.

''In 5…4…3…2…GOOOOOO''

At that moment, all of us ran to hide, since we all had water guns, except for me I shot some of the guys. **Lightning Sound. Lightning Sound. Lightning Sound.**

''Tribute HuskyMudkipz has fallen.''

''Tribute Deadlox has fallen.''

''Tribute Ssundee has fallen.''

''Sorry guys!'' I yelled as they walked off the stage.

At that moment, Jerome aimed for me and I ducked so it landed on Jason.

**Lightning Sound.**

''Tribute MinecraftUniverse has fallen.''

''4 tributes remain, all remaining tributes head to the middle.''

''YEAH MITCH WE'RE GOING TO THE DEEEE'' Jerome yelled with excitement.

''YEAHHHH JEROME!'' Mitch yelled as he came and hugged him.

''Goofball'' I muttered to myself.

When we all were there, we got in position and waited for the announcer to begin the countdown.

''5…4….3…2…GOOO LAST ONE STANDING WINS!'' The announcer exclaimed.

On that note, we all ran and aimed at each other. And me being the smartass I am, I went to hide, without them noticing. Adam was amazing! In a second he knocked out both Jerome and Mitch by just twirling. Wow Adam wow…

**Lightning Sound. Lightning Sound.**

''Tribute JeromeASF has fallen.''

''Tribute TheBajanCanadian has fallen.''

As of now, the crowd went wild. It was just him and I. Let's see.

I got out of my hiding spot, so Adam and I just turned around in circles waiting for someone to make the first move.

Out of the blue, I see Adam pointing at me and I knew exactly what to do. Adam shot…but missed as I did a back flip and avoided the shot (like a boss) and shot him.

**Lightning Sound.**

''Tribute SkyDoesMinecraft has fallen.''

''Tribute TheShadowKnight is the victor of the first Water Games!''

''I LEARNED GYMANSTICS BITCH!'' I yelled to Adam as it announced the winner.

I heard a round of applause and laughter, and everyone enjoyed it. Looks like The Water Games will be a Minecon tradition.

I ran off stage and all of my friends hugged me and congratulated me.

Although, something shocked me and everyone else, Mitch came up to me hugged me and kissed me after.

The crowd gasped and as soon as Mitch knew what he just did, he pulled back, but it was too late. Pictures started surfacing the Internet. I immediately checked my Twitter and guess what #Messica trending worldwide. Mitch what the hell did you do?

''Ewww. #Messica? #Mashley's better. Sorry not sorry.''

''Why did Mitch have to choose the ugliest girl in the world?''

At that moment, I immediately closed my twitter and ran to get changed for the panel I'll have with Mitch.. and Ashley… *facepalm*.

**Mitch's POV**

**Time Skip (Time for the Panel!)**

I saw Jessica already sitting in her seat for the panel. I knew I just blew it… BIG TIME! She was upset, I wanted her to have the perfect first relationship, but it seems like she wants it to end right here, right now. I sat next to her and Ashley sat next to me. Now time for the panel! It's going to be fun… not really.

''Hey guys, welcome to the Youtuber section of Minecraft.'' Lydia announced.

The crowd cheered.

''Welcome AshleeyMariee.''

The crowd cheered and clapped.

''Welcome TheBajanCanadian.''

The crowd cheered, clapped, and there were some whistles here and there *wink wink*.

''and last but not least, TheShadowKnight.''

Everybody gave it up for Jessica, there were people holding signs and people standing up.

From that moment on, the panel went smoothly, until it was time for the questions. The worst part of a panel!


	8. Chapter - 7 Wait What!

**Jessica's POV**

''Now, time for the questions!'' Lydia announced.

Great!

''Umm this question is for Mitch.''

''Go ahead dood.'' Mitch told him.

''Who is it that you love? Is it Jessica or Ashley? I mean just 2 hours ago you posted on your twitter that you're dating Ashley, but an hour ago you kissed Jessica.''

Wait what?!

I quickly go check my Twitter and … it's true…

''It's true you caught us, AshleeyMariee and I are dating! I love her and I hope you guys do too.''

I looked at Mitch and glared.

At that moment I just couldn't stand it and I wanted to rage. So I did.

''WHAT THE HELL MITCH? You say you're in love with me when you're already dating. You lead me to believe that you loved me, I loved you back you know, a lot actually. But, it's over now! Douche!.'' I yelled and slapped him before I left, running and crying.

Mitch tried to call my name once again, but I wasn't turning back. I ran and ran, I finally stopped once I reached the hotel, soaking wet, with my mascara smeared, and my heart broken. I ran to the elevator and straight to my hotel room to quickly change, grab my luggage, get an umbrella, and leave this hell I'm living in. I am going to send Adam a text on where I'll be going and to never let me him be in contact with me ever again! I'm going to stop Youtube for a while now and just take a moment to breathe and relax.

I go to the lobby, and wait in the long line to check out. So, I decided to send Adam the text. I took out my phone and scrolled the contacts, suddenly a name captures my mind. _Alexa._

**Flashback (A year ago)**

'' Wait, you're telling me, that you're leaving us for Youtube?!'' Alexis said angrily.

''I'm not leaving Alexis.'' I said. ''I'm just taking a break!''

She gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

''Call me, call me whenever you need me. I love you, stay safe!''

**Flashback Over**

I call Alexis.

''Hello?'' Alexis says.

''Hey Alexis, this is Jessica and I need you.'' I said.

**Adam's POV**

**Time Skip (After Minecon)**

''Mitch, you better go apologize to Jessica!'' I said in a serious tone.

''Ok! Just please come with me.'' Mitch asked.

''Alright.'' I replied

Mitch and I went to knock on Jessica's door. No answer. I knock again. No answer…

''Something's wrong'' I say ''Let's go ask the lobby.''

Mitch and I run to the lobby and go to the assistant.

''Hello, may I please know if Jessica Tanner is still residing at this hotel.'' I ask the lady.

The lady types her name and checks on the system.

''Sorry kid, she left 3 hours ago.'' She tells me.

''Thanks anyways'' I tell her.

*Ping*

''A text! It might be Jessica.'' I exclaim.

Mitch nods.

''Hey Adam, I don't know how to say this, but I left the hotel and I'm going home. I just want you to act like you never knew me, forget about me, never talk to me again, or else the pain will become stronger. I even left my Youtube channel, I want you to post an update saying I will no longer post there or anywhere. After you're done reading this text, do me a favor and delete me from your contacts, Facebook, Skype, and most importantly your life. I love you Adam, take care.

-Jessica xx''

I read the text aloud and fell on the ground to my knees and began to cry and so did Mitch. At that moment, I felt weak and hurt.


	9. Chapter - 8 Reunions

**Jessica's POV**

That day was about a year ago, but now I've changed. I'm now attending UCLA with my best friend Alexis. I've now moved on and I'm better than I ever was. Every month, I check my YouTube channel and see a bunch of comments on my latest video, which Adam posted, he was crying, I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't. I watch his channel whenever I can and he is still very funny, fortunately he forgot about me. Well Mitch, he's probably still dating Ashley. I've never really kept up with them because it still hurts.

**Mitch's POV**

''Let's get going guys, the boxes aren't going to move themselves.'' I demanded as we stepped into our new house in Los Angeles that we're going to share.

I heard a bunch of groans as they all got up from the seats on the porch to get the boxes and move them to the house.

''Chop chop!'' I laughed.

As we finally finished moving the boxes from the truck to the main room, Jerome went to one of the boxes and stood on it, preparing to make a speech, clearing his throat.

''Men!'' Jerome exclaimed. '' It's spring break, so, we shall go to the beach, and smack some booties!''

''Jerome!'' I groaned. '' I can't smack booties, I just broke up with Ashley a week ago.''

''So? That doesn't mean we can't go to the beach for some beach fun.'' Jerome proved his point.

''Well, I guess we're going to the beach!'' I said with excitement.

The guys cheered and rushed to their suitcases that had their clothes in it.

**Jessica's POV**

''Alexis!'' I groaned. ''Why are we going to Venice Beach, when we can just travel to Malibu and have fun at the pier?''

''So we can be around our friends, it'll be better, trust me.'' Alexis assured me.

''Ughh! Fine!'' I replied.

I saw Alexis scanning the area to find our friends, when she found them; she waved to them, and started to come towards them. So, I followed her.

'' Hey guys! What's up?'' My friend Jade said as we started to come towards her.

Jade was one of my really close friends, and she's so beautiful. Jade has long light brown hair with gold highlights that reaches her waist and her eyes are a beautiful shade of green.

''Nothing much.'' I replied.

''Hey, how about we join the guys and play volleyball.'' My friend Lilly asked as she pointed to some other freshmen in our school.

Lilly was the most beautiful freshman, she has blonde hair that's 5 inches below her shoulders and her eyes were a beautiful mixture of light blue, light green, and gold. They are unreal!

I nodded and we all hurried to the guys. Suddenly, I felt hands around me that carried me and twirled me, just like Adam did…

I look down and recognize my other best friend Andrew's brown hair and brown eyes. I fake smile, trying to hold back the tears. Thankfully he doesn't notice.

''So, how about we have a little competition, boys verses girls?'' Alexis suggested.

''You're on!'' Andrew said as she shook Alexis's hand.

We all went on separate sides and since ladies went first, I took the ball, ready to serve.

**Mitch's POV**

''Hello Venice Beach!'' Jerome exclaimed as he got out of the car.

I chuckled.

''Hey guys, let's join those spring breakers playing volleyball.'' Ian said pointing to the spring breakers.

Everybody agreed except for me.

''Come on Mitch, I know you like volleyball.'' Jason told me.

I agreed and the guys cheered.

We all went up to them; apparently a girl was fighting with a boy about who won. It was the perfect time to ask them, but only Jerome spoke, we all looked at him, not noticing anyone except the guy he was talking to.

''Hey guys, I was wondering if we could play volleyba-'' Jerome stopped. ''Jessica?''

As soon as he said that name we all faced her, shocked.

**Jessica's POV**

I was talking to Jade until I heard my name…

''Jessica?'' I heard a familiar voice say.

I turn around and my heart drops, with my mouth wide open.

There they were, the people that changed my life forever.

''Oh my god…'' I heard Adam say.

''What the hell are you guys doing here, and how did you find me?!'' I asked, shocked.

Since my friends saw me shocked, they decided to leave me to give me some time, although they still kept an eye on me.

''We came here for some good beach fun, we didn't expect to find you here.'' Ty told me.

''Well how about you have some good beach fun somewhere else?'' I suggested.

''You owe us an explanation!'' Mitch exclaimed.

''I don't owe you anything!'' I said coldly.

Alexis heard this and ran towards me.

''What's wrong?!'' Alexis asked.

''That's him!'' I replied.

''No way! You're Mitch?'' Alexis asked him.

''Umm… yeah….'' Mitch answered her.

''Get the hell away from Jessica, or I will relocate all of your body organs! Asshole!'' Alexis snapped.

''I need to know why she ran away!'' Mitch shouted.

I pushed Alexis out of the way and faced Mitch.

''Why did I leave? What kind of stupid fucking question are you asking me? You were my first love and you cheated on me. Since you're a player, I don't expect you to know how painful that is. So, to take away the pain, I left you guys and YouTube. There were just too many memories that I wanted to get rid of. Oh and by the way, why the hell do you care? I left and what happened? You immediately started dating Ashley, I was going to come back, but I thought that if I see you two acting all lovey-dovey I'm going to go into an emotional state. There you go Mitch! That's why I left, happy now?!'' I yelled as I tried to hold back the tears.

Jade saw this, came towards me and took me away from the guys.

''Thank you…'' I muttered.

''That's what friends are for…'' Jade smiled.

I looked off into the distance and saw Alexis and the guys yelling.

''I need to see her!'' Adam demanded.

''All have you know, both Jessica and I's moms are lawyers, I could easily get you guys a restraining order!'' Alexis yelled. ''Leave my best friend alone, you're making her miserable…again.''

Alexis left the guys and ran towards me. I saw the guys just standing there in shock.

Lilly was with the guys and looked at me ,when she did her eyes went wide and she whispered to Andrew.

At that moment, both of them ran towards me.

''Oh my god, what happened?!'' Lilly asked, worried.

Andrew looked at me and glared at the guys.

''Is that Mitch?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''I'm going to go beat up that douche.'' Andrew said angrily.

''Andrew please don't.'' I told him.

''I'm not going to let that guy make you unhappy again, you're like my little sister, and if you're unhappy, I'm unhappy.'' Andrew assured me.

I smiled.

''Well I'm going to be happy if you just stay out of this.'' I told him as I got up.

''Where are you going?'' Lilly stopped me.

''They need an explanation, all of them!" I told her and walked towards the guys.

''You guys deserve an explanation, all of you, not just Mitch!'' I told them.

**Adam's POV**

''You're making her miserable…again.'' Jessica's best friend yelled.

I just stood there, shocked.

''Did we make her-'' I paused. ''Miserable?''

Mitch shrugged.

Suddenly, I saw Jessica coming towards us.

''You guys deserve an explanation, all of you, not just Mitch.'' She told us.

We all fixed our eyes on her.

''I left because I didn't want to feel pain. I didn't want to be hurt! And what Mitch did, hurt me. It hurt me so much that I could barely get out of my bed for days. He was my first love, and being around him just makes me feel miserable. Everything related to YouTube involved Mitch, so I had to get rid of YouTube, by getting rid of YouTube, I get rid of you guys.'' Jessica said as he voice cracked. ''I just can't do this any more…'' Jessica cried into her arms.

Off into the distance, I saw Jessica's best friend wanting to come over, but a guy stopped her.

I couldn't stand her crying, so I got closer to hug her, out of the blue, Jessica fainted.

I saw Jessica's best friend pushed the guy away and ran to Jessica, with her other friends too.

''What happened to her?!'' Her best friend asked in shock.

''I don't know'' Both Mitch and I said in union.

Her best friend held her hand and checked for her pulse, and started crying.

''Alexis, what's going on?'' The guy asked worried.

''I don't feel her pulse...''


	10. Chapter - 9 All for Him

**Alexis's POV**

We all rushed into the hospital, Andrew holding Jessica's hand, Jade calling her mother, Lilly looking for her dad, and I was crying.

The paramedics rushed Jessica into a room, and I tried to follow, but they wouldn't let me. Seconds later, I see Jessica's dad running to the room.

**Time Skip (An Hour Later)**

We all stared at the clock, hoping we'd here news about Jessica. Then, Mr. Tanner gets out of the room, and we immediately turn our attention to him.

''What's going on?'' I asked him.

''Apparently, Jessica didn't eat for about 3 days and just ran out of energy, she'll be ok, but she needs to stay in the hospital for a while.'' He told me.

We all sighed relived Jessica was ok.

''Oh, and Mitch, she wants to see you.'' He said to Mitch.

Why the hell did she want to talk to Mitch, he was the one who started this who fiasco!

**Mitch's POV**

''Oh, and Mitch, she wants to see you.'' Dr. Tanner told me.

I was surprised, why did she want to see me, when all I did was bring her pain?

I got up from my seat, and went into the room.

I saw Jessica, lying in bed, looking at me.

''Hey…'' She says in a light voice, she must've been really tired, I felt guilty.

''Hi,'' I told her as I sat next to her, looking at her…

''Why do you care?'' She asked with pain in her eyes.

''I care because I had feelings for you, I wanted to know why you left.'' I told her.

''If you cared, why did you just continue dating Ashley after I left?'' She asked on the verge of crying.

I just stood there, silent, not knowing what to say, she had a point. She didn't deserve this.

''I thought so…'' Jessica said as she got up and went to the door.

''Where are you going?'' I asked her.

She didn't reply and opened the door and got out.

I heard people calling her name, and I got out.

I saw Alexis running to Jessica, trying to talk to her but Jessica wont listen. This time, we all ran to Jessica.

We tried to stop her, but she didn't want to stop walking. She reached the door of the hospital, and got out, stepping into the rain.

Jessica kept walking, I suddenly saw a car approaching her, and I yelled her name, and so did the others.

Before the car smashed into her, it stopped, and the lady driving it, ran out and hugged Jessica, crying.

Dr. Tanner ran to her, and hugged them both; this was probably Jessica's mom.

**Jessica's POV**

I felt my mom's warm hands around me, and her tears dripping on my t-shirt, along with the rain. I almost did it. I almost committed suicide, just for him. Just for Mitch.

''I give up.'' I muttered.

This made my mom cry even more, I couldn't take it, I cried with her.

I felt my dad's strong hands, hugging us both.

''What did you do to her?!" I heard Alexis telling Mitch.

I got up and walked to Alexis, I hugged her, and she hugged me back.

''I thought I lost you…'' She told me.

''I hate to break it to you, but I think you did lose me, I lost myself.'' I sobbed.

I let go and walked away, not letting anyone stop me. I just kept walking and walking. I won't stop, not ever!

**Time Skip (Half an hour later)**

I arrived at my dorm, and opened my twitter.

''Hey guys, it's me Jessica! I will be explaining everything right now in a live stream at /xXTheShadowKnightXx , be there if you want to know the reason of my disappearance and if I'll be back.''

Suddenly I see #JessicaIsBack climbing the Worldwide Trends. I opened my Twitch ready to stream.

I took out my video recorder.

I set up the cameras and lights, ready to stream.

I pressed the stream button and sighed.

''Hey guys, it's me. If you don't remember who I am, it's me Jessica, your Shadow Knight. I need to make this video. It's about time. I've been gone since the incident that happened last Minecon, if you don't know what happened, well it's pretty bad. I liked Mitch and he liked me, so we were going to start dating, until I found out he was dating Ashley, so I was hurt and left. You might be thinking, who cares, you didn't even date him. Well, he was my first love, and if you knew how many nights I've cried about him, you'd run away too. I stayed away from YouTube and everything that reminded me of Mitch, to hide the pain. But whom was I kidding? You can't run from away from your problems, because they're going to come back and bite you in the ass. So today, Mitch and the others found me, and since silly me forgot to eat for 3 days, I fainted and went to the hospital. At the hospital, I requested Mitch to come and talk to me. When I figured out he was still playing with my emotions, I did it. I attempted to commit suicide, but my mother stopped me. I figured out that-'' I paused and looked down. '' I figured out I never had Mitch, I never lost him, I lost myself…'' I looked at the camera again. ''I lost you guys, my friends, everything…'' I started crying. Out of the blue, the door opened, it was Mitch, who came and instantly kissed me. It wasn't like last time, this time it was filled with more love and hope, with a slight mix of fear. I kissed back, instantly loving him all over again. My emotions were overboard. _You don't love him! You love him! You don't love him! _I love him…

I pulled back.

''Why are you here?'' I asked him.

''Because I care about you…'' He told me.

I could see it in his eyes. I could trust him.

I ran into his arms, feeling his warmth.

''This time I have you and I'm never letting you go,'' He told me….


	11. Update!

**I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I need to ask you guys something. So far, writing Say Something has been a blast, but I'm running out of ideas. So, I think I should either put Say Something on hiatus then make a new story, or Say Something won't be posted every two days, probably every week or two. Also, I would like to add that the new story will have oc's and Team Crafted will be featured a lot like Adam and Mitch, not just once every 2 or 3 chapters. What do you think I should do? Leave your decisions in the review section or pm me. The decision will be made on Friday. **


	12. Hiatus!

**Hey guys, sorry this was so late. I decided that I would be uploading a new story (still a Bajan one so don't worry). I decided that I would only include Adam, Jason, and Jerome, also Ryan. There will be oc's, so once I post the first chapter you'll know how to submit them. The new story will be up tomorrow or Tuesday so stay posted! For now, Say Something is on hiatus.**


End file.
